


The God's Celebration

by thatworldinverted



Series: 31 Myths in 31 Days [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: Where Thunder and Lightning Come FromA 31 Myths in 31 Days story





	The God's Celebration

_Sshhh- do not fear the storm, little one. Have I not told you the tale of where thunder and lightning come from?_

Time passes differently for the gods than for humans. A moment may pass as slowly as a year, whereas a year might pass in a blink. Unlike the days of old, many gods no longer reside in the heavens. They have made their homes in seas and forests, on the tops of mountains and in glorious temples. 

When too much time has gone by and Mazana begins to miss her family, she claps her hands together and calls for a feast. 

All of the gods make their way once more into the heavens, to join together in feasting celebration. They share stories of their adventures, their creations, their loves and rivalries and experiences, whether insignificant or extravagant. 

Finally, the feasting is finished; the gods move outside to linger in Usala’s gardens. Mazana makes a gesture to the Rilya brothers, and the entertainment begins. There is music and dancing, drinks and flowers and all good things in the glimmering twilight of the heavens. 

When each guest has danced their fill, they settle into comfortable seats to watch the Rilya brothers greatest achievement: a fireworks display that stretches across the sky. These are fireworks as only the gods could make them. The explosions tell stories and pick out pictures, until even the most stoic are gasping in delight. 

It is on these nights that humans catch the faintest glimpse of the gods’ celebration. Booms echo down, accompanied by flashes of light from the fireworks high, high above. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my Camp Nanowrimo 2017 project, in which I'm writing 31 myths in 31 days, inspired by [this prompt list](https://writerswrite.co.za/using-myths-for-writing-prompts/). You can also find these on my tumblr [here](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com).


End file.
